


dizzy with your presence

by kyanos



Category: DCU
Genre: Rainy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanos/pseuds/kyanos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rain drenched day, Clark after assignment and Bruce in a plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dizzy with your presence

And then he remembers looking at Bruce through a small oval airplane window frame. The cuff of his white sleeve luminous against his pale cheek, his face resting on his upturned palm. He is facing away, Clark can't see his eyes only dark eyelashes and the winged upturn of an eyebrow. The jet was getting ready for take off and the engines were roaring in the pale afternoon, Lois gleefully gloating about her scoop somewhere in the distance but somehow the soft stillness of Bruce's face quietened the world. He doesn't remember how long he stood there, clutching his moleskine and Parker taking in the soft sliver of his face. Then, suddenly the roar of engines went up a whole notch and Clark was suddenly gripped with a desire to look at Bruce in full - the man who is usually all sharp angles and hard edges gilded in softness this day - but the jet sped on in to the air and the moment was lost. He stood there, gasping a little with the intensity of what he felt only moments ago - feet almost off the ground, the x-ray and normal vision clashing for a sharp second. From then on, he carried that image in his mind like those of old used to carry those of their loved ones in lockets. Bruce, his profile burnished in soft silver. The lines on the edges of his eyes smoothed down. The edge of his mouth, neither happy nor sad. Almost blurred like an old silver gelatine print, a little grainy from the summer rain. But all his. Only his.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to wrangle with a one shot and more often than not have been woefully sidetracked by small images like these. I decided to strike a compromise when fighting proved futile. I'll write these as they come along but trim them off and add them to a loosely connected 'collection' of drabbles. I hope all those who read enjoy them as much as I did putting them down in to words.


End file.
